


Assumptions

by LunaticLee



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Danny is whatever age you want him to be, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLee/pseuds/LunaticLee
Summary: Vlad knew what being a ghost brought on. There were classes and groups. Some ghosts were stronger than others and it was all for a reason. It all centered around their core. Warm cores were labeled as alphas, they were meant to protect and take care as well as they were often stronger.Ghosts with icy cores were omegas. They were actually quite uncommon. A rarity yet a delight to have around. They were calming, small, weaker. They needed alphas unlike how alphas didn't need omegas.So forgive Vlad for assuming Daniel was an alpha.(Abo fic where Danny is forced to bond and Vlad is the only sane character) (non-con tag just in case)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 279





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> I often like to rp and turn them into stories. If you'd like to write with me my Insta is fic_fanatic_rp. I'm chill. Come to me with ideas or go through mine. I like Danny Phantom, Voltron, She-ra, Gravity Falls, Hazbin Hotel and some Marvel.

Vlad knew what being a ghost brought on. There were classes and groups. Some ghosts were stronger than others and it was all for a reason. It all centered around their core. Warm cores were labeled as alphas, they were meant to protect and take care as well as they were often stronger.

Ghosts with icy cores were omegas. They were actually quite uncommon. A rarity yet a delight to have around. They were calming, small, weaker. They needed alphas unlike how alphas didn't need omegas. 

So forgive Vlad for assuming Daniel was an alpha. Sure the white hair was odd and the small frame could have been chalked up to him being a child but omegas didn't fight. In fact they were extreme peace keepers, let alone to fight against alphas... He didn't know how Daniel did it.

He assumed Daniel was an alpha all the way up until he received news of the fight with undergrowth. How Danny Phantom defeated the alpha with ice. How Dannys core was cold. He had presented as omega and with that Vlad knew the omega needed an alpha.

Danny was absolutely dumbfounded when his parents forced him to go to Vlad's for fall break. No matter how much he begged to stay home his parents were adamant on him going. They had said something about vlad offering financial help with one of their projects.

Danny scowled at the man Infront of him who was there to pick him up. Danny's eyes lit up a toxic hue as his gaze bored into the older halfa. This was not happening.

“Yes, I will be sure to keep a close watch on young Daniel, and have a good weekend you two,” Vlad put on his usual fake smile, the smile that fooled the town and his parents. The deceitful smile that Danny saw through.

As soon as his parents were out the door Danny took the opportunity to properly show his anger through a series of ecto blast directed to and dodged by Vlad. The older man had this aura to him, as if he knew he won, or knew something that Danny didn’t and it was annoying to the teen.

“What the hell even is this?! I thought we were over the whole making me your son thing after all this time!” shouted a slightly pissed off Danny. The teen really had no idea why Vlad was doing this, he had no idea what he was in for.

“Daniel, are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything?” Vlad asked seeming truly concerned as he lead the way to the lounge which was still horribly decorated. Danny followed as he wanted to dissect the reasoning for this.

"No. Can you cut the crap fruit loop? You have some kinda angle to this. You don't just offer to finance my parents projects unless there is something in it for you," Danny squinted at him suspiciously. Even being in Vlad's house was suspicious. The man was not to be trusted and Danny knew this.

"How rude Daniel. Can't I just talk to you one-on-one or perhaps be your loving mentor. You always think I'm after something don't you?" The man spoke in a calm sophisticated voice as he took a seat in his armchair. He gestured for Danny to sit down but Danny only looked at the seat and then back at Vlad. 

"Daniel, I invited you over for purely what's in your best interest. I'm only trying to help you out here."

"Can we just get the small talk over with get to the point, Vlad? You don't have much time before my fist goes through your face." Danny threatened his aura turning a bright neon green as he was easily becoming more and more angered.

"How much do you know about halfa biology, young boy? You do understand that it is vastly different from human biology correct? You know of the second genders? Oh well of course you do because you know it all, don't you Danny?" Vlad said quite sarcastically. He knew Danny would do anything to avoid any type of conversation with him but this was completely necessary.

"Second what? Look Vlad, I have no idea what you're talking about but I don't have the time for this-"

"Have you ever felt that you were missing something that you dearly needed. And that feeling has only grown. To the point where you can hardly sleep at night? Does this sound familiar?" Vlad relaxed back into his armchair knowing full well what Danny must be going through. And he knew he was right, the look on Danny's face said it all.

"How did you... I don't understand. How do you know this and what does that have anything to do-" Vlad cut him off once again.

"You must take better care of your health. Being an omega makes you much more fragile than you think you are. You are not indestructible, Daniel. You will suffer if you do not listen to me and it is not my doing." Vlad told the truth and Danny knew it wasn't a threat. Somehow his health was in danger and Vlad knew what was wrong.

"Can you just tell me what is wrong?! Omega?" Danny asked in great confusion. Vlad was speaking nonsense. He just wanted an explanation.

"Daniel. Those with cold cores are omegas. Omegas need alphas however alphas don't need omegas. Trust me, we want them but we can survive with out. Your power will weaken until you either become unable to stand or you bond with an alpha," Vlad spoke savoring the look of utter horror on Danny's face. He was indeed an unorthodox omega but somehow that made him even more attractive.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not doing that! Fuck this, I'm leaving!" Danny shouted with anger. He growled and stomped to the exit.

"Alphas will be coming after you. Until you bond with someone, you will be the number one target of the ghost zone. And it won't stop until you're dead, bonded forcefully or bonded willingly. I'm offering my bond mark," Vlad explained before Danny could leave.

Danny paused for only a moment before storming out. In Vlad's dreams. That would never happen. Danny wouldn't let it.


End file.
